The Party
by Fairysoul9899
Summary: Fionna is invited to a party with PG in the land of Ooo where a few dreams come true, but the Prince is up to something, and Marsh is the nice guy. (Fiolee)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys this is an idea that just popped in my head tell me what you think :)**

Fionna was siting on her bed in her room playing with BMO when a cat with coffee spotted fur came in with letters in her hand. "Hey Girly you got a letter from PG!" Cake said excitedly. Fionna looked up from her game and hopefully said," Is it an," she jumped off the bed and pulled out her sword and stood heroically," ADVENTURE!"

Cake shook her head at the girl," No, Honey buns it's an invitation to a ball." Fionna dropped her crystal sword in disappointment," I'm not going it's just going to be like every other ball he's had." she sat back on the bed and returned to her game.

"Fi, it doesn't seem so much like a ball more of a small party, and he's not hosting it. He's been invited to the land of Ooo and he chose you as his plus one." Fionna blushed a little because of that. She had liked Gumball for a long time, but it never got passed a crush felling. The blond paused the game one more time and looked at the cat. "Ok, do you know who's all invited? Marshall or FP?" she said not wanting to only know two people at the party.

Cake looked at the letter and shook her head," No, from what I can tell the hostess is...umm...Princess Bubblegum." Fionna thought a moment," Wait will you go too?" Cake handed Fionna the other letter from Lord Monochromicorn. Fionna nodded and Cake didn't give her time to verbally answer. She grabbed the adventuress's arm and whisked her to the bathroom. "Come on girly the party's tonight!"

* * *

Marshall was floating above his bed, playing with his axe guitar, when a paper airplane comes threw his window and hits him in the head.

_Hey cuz it's Marcy any way I need a favor from you.  
My guitarist quit on me and we have a gig tonight in Ooo.  
Can you do me this solid? And we have to be there by 7  
to get things set up.__  
P.S. It's formal._

The vampire looked at the time and cursed the clock read 6:30 there was no way he could do this and look sexier then he normally looked. He flew threw his house and scrambled together what he could find. Luckily he found a black blazer, a red tie, white shirt, and not so badly torn pants.

He ran his fingers threw his black hair, grabbed his guitar and flew out the door. He looked at his watch it said 6:55 and he said to himself," Shit, how am I going to get to Ooo in five minutes."

* * *

Cake and Fionna were putting on the finishing touches on their outfits. Fionna was wearing a dark blue dress with white ruffles and a light blue trim around the skirt and sleeves of the dress. The sleeves had a slight puff in the shoulders than extended to her elbow, she also wore a light blue bow around her neck and a pair of silver earrings. She still had on her Mary Janes and her bunny hat, which she refused to take off.

Cake was taking a simpler approach she was wearing a light pink bow around her neck and a ring that Lord Mo gave her for their anniversary last year and now she has an excuse to wear it.

"Hey Cake, I'm gonna bring my sword kay." Fionna said causally. Cake turned to look at her sister," No you're not! That thing will clash with your dress, you can hide a dagger if that makes you feel better but not that sword!" Fionna just muttered to herself, but agreed to her terms.

"Oh, and one more thing," the cat stretched her arm and grabbed the hat off her head and quickly used the other arm to block as the other hid the hat," No bunny hat!" Cake finished with a smirk as the blond hair fell to her knees.

"No fair Cake, you used magical cat powers." Fionna whined with a pouty face. Cake just stuck her tongue and pulled the human girl on her back and stretched. "Come on, we're going to be late." the cat said as they left their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi I'm back and if you're new you can call me Fairy:)**

Marshall lee came threw the giant candy doors with his one sided axe guitar on his back. He saw the stage being set up and looked around for his cousin, and he saw her at the other end of the room with two other people.

"Marceline!" his voice echoed in the room. The female vampire tuned around and shouted," Hey Marshy!" and floated over towards him. She was wearing a long black strapless dress with a slit up to her mid thigh and had a red belt with matching shoes.

"Don't call me that it sounds like you're saying Marcy with a lisp." the vampire king said in a half serious half joking voice. Marceline laughed a little and said," I will when you learn how to show up on time, and wear the right shoes." He looked down to see he had on his converses and moaned as he was led to the stage.

The stage wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The curtains were pink and the band was setting up and he saw a familiar face. Flame Prince was setting up the drums with his sister. They were both wearing the traditional Fire Kingdom clothing.

"Yo! FP!" Marshall yelled. Both the fire royals turned their heads and answered. Flame Prince waved at the king and the princess looked slightly confused, as she did not recognize the vampire. Marceline nudged him in the arm," They have the same nickname, idiot." she mumbled. "Well, they seem to know who I'm talking to." Marshall said in a mocking tone.

"Come on help us finish getting set up." Flame Prince said motioning to the amps. They both walked over and Marceline went to her bass as he helped move the amps.

* * *

Fionna was on Cake's back and she was telling Fionna a million things she either knew or didn't care. "Fionna don't let Gumball touch you in any_ wrong_ ways, and don't act weird in the other land and-" Fionna cut her off and said for what must have been the billionth time," For the love of Glob, Cake I am seventeen do you really think I want to make a fool of myself."

Cake turned her head and was about to say something but Fionna shouted that they were there.

Cake let Fionna off and shrunk to her normal size and were greeted by Prince Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn. " Fionna, Cake I am glad to see you. Please come in Princess Bubblegum would love to meet you."

They walked in and Fionna was a little surprised by how similar the castle in Aaa was to the one here in Ooo. She had also noticed that not many people were there. "Uh Gumball, where is every one?" she asked. "Oh I didn't want you to be late so I told you to be here a little early." he said casually earning a suspicious look from Fionna.

"How early is 'a little'?" Fionna said and the Prince stopped walking and said with a hint of embarrassment "Oh just an hour or so." Fionna turned slightly red and thought _how could he think of_ _me like a child who can't tell time._ At this point Cake had split from the group with her boyfriend and before the blond could get another word out she heard a familiar voice.

* * *

Marshall saw a blond girl with Prince Gumwad and yelled "Fionna what are you doing with Prince Pinky over there!" Fionna turned her head to see a vampire and smiled slightly as she was about to yell back but PG with a look of disgust on his face he grabbed her hand and whispered," It's not proper to yell." and her smile left her face as she gave him a look that said, when have I been "proper". He then held her hand and led her to an other room.

Marshall watched as she was guided by the pink dude. "Hey Marsh if you keep starring at her like that people may think you've got a thing for her." said Flame Prince in a mocking tone while wrestling with a few wires.

"What? Bunny? No...noo...no?" He said a little unsure as he went to untangle his friend. "You sound like you don't know yourself. I could help you if you want." Marshall gave him a weird look," Why would you help me?" FP just laughed and said," Dude just cause she's my ex doesn't mean I won't help you."

"Ah, and that brings another question. Why did you break up with her?" Marshall said. "Well," he said rubbing the back of his head," I could tell she was still into Gumball." Marshall lee's face looked a little disappointed because he knew she still had a thing for him. Flame Prince noticed and quickly said," But that was a long time ago, I mean look at her; she doesn't make those puppy dog eyes any more." he motioned to Fionna and Marshall looked

_He was right,_ the Vampire King thought,_ she doesn't look at him the same._

* * *

Fionna walked with PG till she saw a lady with long pink hair talking to a boy with a polar bare hat. As they got closer they could hear them," Finn I told you this party was formal ware, and you show up like you rolled in the mud."

Prince Gumball made a fake coughing noise and they both turned to look at them. The boy didn't look like he was older then thirteen, as for the princess she looked the same age as Gumball. "Oh, do forgive me I was just talking to my friend." said the Princess.

"Really it looked like to me you were giving the kid a hard time," Fionna said as Gumball gave her an alarming look," What?"

"Fionna you can't talk to people like that!" Fionna just stayed quite and held her tongue, then turned to the boy.

"Well, I would like to introduce you two to Finn the human-" Princess Bubblegum was interrupted by Fionna.

She grabbed his hat and said in shock," You're a HUMAN!?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I work off of reviews so if you have any questions or comments feel free to ask/tell them:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note Hey guys sorry but not sorry about the cliffy any way have fun. And I'm just going to say that the posts for all my stories will not always be on time and sorry if I'm late in the future.**

Marceline was doing some vocal warm ups with Flame Princess and Marshall and Flame Prince were tuning the instruments. They were interrupted by yelling.

"Hey Marshy I think you're girlfriend found Finn." Marceline said loudly.

At this Marshall was happy he was a vampire, if he wasn't he would look like a tomato. "She's not my girlfriend and who the Glob is Finn?"

"Oh you've met him...or was that Prince?" she questioned herself and gestured to Flame Prince.

"That was me. Remember he wanted advice about," he stopped himself and glanced at his sister realizing she was listening,"...things."

His sister was confused. Marshall then said," Guys this doesn't answer my question."

"Marshy he's a little human kid and goes on adventures in a way Finn is a lot like Fionna." The fire girl said in a normal tone.

"Wait...how long has there been an other human!? And for the last time stop calling me Marshy!"

* * *

Fionna was being scolded by PG and Finn was in shock. Both humans thought the other was a fish person, Finn thought Fionna was just slightly less mutated, or had on a wig.

"Fionna meet Finn; Finn meet Fionna." Bubblegum said in an annoyed and cheery voice," Would you mind if we ran some tests?"

"Uhh, sure" said Finn but Fionna wasn't sure about it.

She turned to Gumball," Is this why you brought me here," Her voice began to rise and soon she was yelling," SO YOU COULD RUN TEST ON ME WHAT THE GLOB IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD.

She was on the brink of tears and ran out the door.

"Fionna!" Prince Gumball called out and was going to run after her but Finn and PB held him back. "Dude chill." said Finn in a calmish voice. "The only logical option is to let her cool down." PB said and PG relaxed a little and agreed.

* * *

Marshall saw Bunny run outside with her head in her hands and looked a bit worried.

"Go after her." Marcy said to his surprise and he just nodded and left.

He didn't see Fionna when he got outside so he called for her. Then he heard a sound of crying. Marshall went around the corner and saw two little feet behind some old boxes and went over to it.

"Fionna you ok?" his voice was full of worry. She shook her head and the he said," Now Fionna you know I hate talking about feelings but, this seems important, so do you need to talk?" They were both taken back a bit from that but Fionna cleared her throat and Marshall went to sit beside her.

Fionna was trying to gather her thoughts and Marshall saw a tear run down her face," You know I really hate seeing you cry." he said as he wiped her tear away and did his usual cocky smile. Fionna tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"Ok this is probably going to seem really stupid to you but," she began to choke on her words," Gumball only invited me to run tests on."

Marshall put an arm around her and said," You're right and wrong I do think it's stupid to cry over that considering it's Gumwad we're talking about, but you like him so you get a freebee for that one." She looked up at him still hurt but better and then said," I don't like that piece of candy any more."

Marshall smiled a little and said," I bet I know what would make you feel better," she looked up with curiosity," why don't you and me do a duet then maybe some adventuring." Her eyes lit up and smiled," I think you just made my night, Marshy."

He couldn't tell her he hated "Marshy" mostly because when she did it, it was kind of cute.

* * *

They went back inside and he brought her to the band.

"You know FP and FP and this is my cousin Marceline." Fionna waved and greeted her fire friends.

"Hey, Marcy I told Fionna she could sing a duet me that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine you two can get the first song if you want." Marshall was surprised," Why are you letting me?"

She then said," Well two reasons, one because I can't decide what to play first and two I can tell you really like this girl." She smiled and went back to her spot then yelled," Ok people we have less then ten minuets to finish up people are already coming in."

* * *

The room was almost packed and Fionna called to Cake. "I thought you said this was a small party."

"No Honey Buns I said it seemed like a small party I didn't say it was." The cat said with a unknowing look and Fionna just shook her head, waved, and left.

Fionna was on stage and could see Gumball giving her a distasteful look. Marshall leaned over and said," Just forget him and follow my lead." He then greeted the crowd and started to strum his guitar. Fionna recognized the tune and started to get ready.

_Good little girl always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad but you're spending the night with me. Oh, what do you want from my world you're a good little_ girl. There was a short pause and the Fionna began her part.

_Bad little boy that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that type of guy and if you are why do you want to hang out with me._

Fionna heard Flame Princess and Marceline singing backup and Fionna noticed she had on a smile when Marshall started it back up.

_Don't you know I'm a villain, every night I'm out killn' sending people running like children. I know why you're mad at me, I've got demon eyes and they're lookn' right through you're anatomy into you deepest fears, baby I'm not from here I'm from the Nightosphere. To me you're clear, transparent, you've got a thing for me girl, it's apparent._

There were a lot of oh's and aww's from the crowd and Marceline took the mic and thanked Fionna and Marshall for opening and then whispered to him that the next few song didn't have a guitar part so he could go with Fionna.

* * *

Apart from the party Prince Gumball was with Princess Bubblegum and she said," Why did you have to do that to her, you could have come an other time with her when I'm not hosting a party, and if you ask me she is much like Finn and at the same time she's not."

"I realize the mistake but what do you mean?" he said confused.

"I mean they both look alike and go on adventures, but she knows more and is smarter then he; did you notice how Finn didn't even question the test and she yelled in your face."

"How could I not but what I don't understand is why he said yes and she no."

"Is it not obvious, Finn thinks the way to my heart is to do any and everything I ask, but Fionna sees when something is odd or wrong by her standers."

"If you are implying that she has feelings for me you are wrong."

"You are right she doesn't, at least not any more with the way you treated her."

He let out a sigh and she then continued to talk on a less touchy matter.

* * *

The band played a few songs and then to rest there lungs they played a few slow tunes with no lyrics.

Marshall was talking to Fionna and asked her to dance. He took her to the center of the room and held her close by her waist and the other hand was grabbing hers.

"Umm Marshall," Fionna said with a confused expression," no one else is dancing like this." He retorted," That's because they aren't as awesome me." the King of vampires gave her his cocky smile and she laughed. To he beat of the music they danced and spun her around, she giggled and laughed.

They danced like that for a while then Marshall was signaled to come back on stage.

Cake found Fionna when she left the dance floor," I didn't know you could dance like that it was beautiful." Fionna laughed at that and replied," Tell that to Marsh's feet."

Then cake said out of no where," I can tell you like him."

"Haha funny Cake."

"Do."

"Don't." They kept this up for about five more minuets until Cake said," Don't" and Fionna fell for it to which Cake said," Oh, fine I give up you do like him."

"Cake!" Fionna shouted and was glad the music was loud enough to drown her out.

"Any way it's getting late I'm gonna head on home." Cake said yawning.

"Kay Cake I promised Marshall I'd go adventuring with him so I'll be home late if not early morning." Fionna said trying to hide her blush.

"Ok Sweet Pea see ya back at the house." Then she left with her boyfriend.

Now all she had to do was wait, avoid Gumball, and try not to do any thing weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note Hey so here's a new chapter and that's good so enjoy. :)**

It was late and Marshall was on stage and was eyeing the crowed for Fionna when he saw a boy with a bear hat standing by the punch bowl.

The band had stopped playing and the people were just talking so Marshall went over to Flame Princess and said," Hey, why don't you talk to that hat kid over there he looks board." He gestured to Finn.

Her hair flared up a little and turned to leave as Marshall went to talk to his cousin.

"Hey can you handle this without me I promised Fi an adventure and it's already eleven." he said as Marceline just waved him off and started to pack up the equipment.

* * *

Finn was minding his own business, playing with his punch, when he noticed a slight glow to his left. He turned and saw it was Flame Princess," Hi FP." he said shyly.

"Hey, Finn," there was an awkward silents between them ," So do you want to burn stuff." she said causally. There was a pause for a short while before Finn answered.

"Sure sounds fun." He said remembering what "advice" he got from her brother. _"All I will say is don't hurt her and don't even think of dating her till you're over Princess Bubblegum." _That rang in his head while he was leaving with her.

* * *

Prince Gumball was still talking to PB and was getting annoyed with her for not letting go of the Fionna thing. His attention was then brought to a flame going by as a boy trailed behind it.

"Did you ever think that he does what you want because he is only thirteen and not because he likes you."

The pink girl stopped in slight confusion and said," The thought has crossed my mind but there is no one he would like other than me."

"Really because he just left with Flame Princess." he said mockingly.

The princess had an alarming look on her face and said," She's evil how did she even get out of the Fire Kingdom!"

Bubblegum gave her a confused look because he had learned that the only evil in that kingdom was the king long ago, but the princess was running off to get them before he could grab her.

"Ah, well, maybe I can find Fionna and get her to take this test." He said and then started to look around for the adventuress girl.

* * *

Fionna was looking for Marshall, she saw him and waved at him, when she bumped in to her least favorite person. "Oh, Fionna are you ready to run the tests." Prince Gumball said in a hopeful tone as she looked sick.

"As if you pink creep!" Fionna yelled loud enough for a certain vampire to hear, but not enough to cause a scene.

"Hey, Fi come on let's just leave the piece of gum. We still have to adventure Ooo." Marshall said in a calming voice as he moved closer to her. Gumball was slightly confused by Marshall's behavior towards the blond girl.

"Yeah let's leave." she said giving the death glare to her ex-crush.

* * *

They had just left the castle and Marshall was asking where she would like to go, and she said," I don't know I've never been to Ooo, so, yeah."

He nodded and thought for a moment of what they could do and then he thought of something," Fi I hear that Ooo has their own Ice Kingdom do you want to go there."

"I don't know does it have an annoying queen?"

"No," he chuckled," I don't know if it has someone like her to be honest."

Fionna was thinking for a moment and then said," Why not let's go." she finished with a big grin on her face.

Because she is Fionna she always wears her normal cloths under her formal wear. She took off her dress and somehow stuffed it in her backpack.

"You wouldn't happen to have something to hold my hair up with would you?" She asked and he looked for something and said," No, unless you want my tie." it was meant to be a joke but Fionna thought it could work.

"Sure let me see if it'll work." she said as she walked up to him and undo his tie.

Marshall was so happy to be a vampire right now because he would be blushing, and the night vision that he had was a plus because of Fi's red cheeks.

Fionna had tied her hair in a high ponytail and said," Well, we don't have all night so let's go!"

* * *

"Gunter get me my Fionna and Cake fanfiction for daddy would you." Ice King said and the penguin went over to the gigantic stack of books with poor hand writing on them.

The Ice King was sitting in his chair and staring out the window when he noticed something odd. Gunter got back with the book and Ice King took it and kept looking up and down. The little penguin went to the window and climbed up to the edge. His beak fell open at the sight of a girl and a boy in the kingdom.

"Gunter, do you see what daddy sees." Simon said in disbelief. Gunter nodded and then the King made his magical beard fly him to them.

* * *

Marshall and Fionna were going up some mountains when a weird guy came flying down. He grabbed Fionna and took her to his palace leaving Marshall in a state of confusion and horror.

"Fionna!" he cried and turned into his giant bat form, and chased after them.

Fionna kicked and shouted in protest as the Ice King just sped up to his castle. Marshall was gaining up on them and was trying to get the bearded old man's attention.

"Oi, old guy get your hands off her!" He yelled and caused an avalanche. The King of ice continued his path and was soon at his home. He placed Fionna down and the vampire came in and saw all he was doing was sitting and staring at her.

The Ice King said in an exited voice," I can't believe you're really real, you're really real!" his eyes were big like a child's on Christmas Day.

Marshall and she were in a state of confusion and Fionna responded," Why wouldn't we be real?" Ice King was to busy fangirling to notice her question and a little penguin went up to Marshall and bumped his leg. He looked down and noticed he had a book in his hands, he picked it up and looked threw it without even reading the cover.

Marshall's eyes were wide as he looked at the book and nudged Fionna to look. They saw a bad drawing of her and Prince Gumball and tried to read the even worse handwriting, which what they could make out was him inviting her to a party.

Simon looked up and saw they were reading his fanfiction and said," Do you guys want to read about yourselves?" He didn't give them time to answer and in a blink of an eye the book had been replaced with an other.

This book was better written but still had bad drawings. Marshall was in slight shock when he noticed what the picture was. "Fi, is it me or is this a picture of when you sang with me for the first time?"

Fionna was about to answer when the bearded weird dude butted in," What do you mean FIRST TIME!" said in a grumpy old man voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note Hey guys sorry for the wait I've been really busy but here's a chapter enjoy! :)**

Finn and Flame Princess were in a field burning some grass when they heard something. Finn grabbed his sword and stood up in a fighting stance.

"Finn what is it?" she said in a whisper.

"I don't know, I'll go look." he walked over to a tall grassy part and found PB.

"What the Glob PB I thought you were a monster!" Finn yelled.

"Finn she's the monster you should be killing her." she gestured to FP.

Finn was outraged but decided not to yell and make FP worry, all he said was," If she's a monster then you're a demon." and went back to FP leaving Bubblegum in shock.

"Everything ok?" she asked. "Yeah it was just a snake."

* * *

Marshall and Fionna were a little shocked by him as he said," What do you mean FIRST TIME!"

"You wrote this so you should know!" Fionna said.

"Actually Marceline wrote that-wait dose that mean she knew you were real?"

"Yeah she's my cousin." Marshall stated.

"COUSIN! Why why why why did she not tell me!" The Ice King turned and went to his favorite penguin and started to mumble to it.

Marshall grabbed Fionna's arm and whispered," Let's go before he traps us." She nodded and hopped on his back, then he turned into a bat, and they flew out.

* * *

They flew for a while before landing in a field.

"So, that was an adventure...kind of." said Fionna shaking slightly.

"You're cold." Before Fionna could react he grabbed her and gave her is jacket as he held her.

"Umm, T-thanks." she stuttered.

"It's getting late I should get you home." He said turning back into a bat.

"Why don't we walk, I don't think we're that far?" she asked looking around for land marks.

"Alright." Marshall said and started to walk with her.

* * *

When they reach her house they hear weird noises coming from Cake's bedroom.

"...Umm...I don't think we should be here." Fionna said full of embarrassment.

"Yeah, we could go to my place and just hang till sunrise or when ever." He said bringing his hand behind his head.

"That sounds better then being here." She said and ran as fast as she could. "Wait, Fi!" He said and swooped her up in his bat form and slung her on his back.

* * *

They finally got to his house and Fionna sit's on the very uncomfortable couch," You really need to actually sit on this thing."

"Hey, it's not my fault I can float," he said as he walked over to the couch," but, just for you, I will sit."

They sit there for a moment not knowing what to do. Fionna has spent the night here before, but it was usually when she was carried and already asleep, she has never had a "sleep over" let alone been to one.

"Well do you want to listen to some music?" the King asked.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Most of my stuff is before the Mushroom war so it's old."

"I don't care, I won't know any of it, but that's fine."

"Alright I think I know one you'll like." He get's up with a groan and walks to the stack of records and picks one.

"This is one of my favorites, it's called 'Hey Jude'."

It started with the static of the record then began to play.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

Marshall began to sing along with the song and walk over to Fionna.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better"_

He held out his hand to dance and she got up and they swayed to the beat. She put her head on his chest as he continued to sing.

_"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down_  
_You have found her, now go and get her_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_  
_You're waiting for someone to perform with_  
_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_  
_The movement you need is on your shoulder_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her under your skin_  
_Then you'll begin to make it_  
_Better" _

The record stopped and they just stood there for what seemed like forever.

Fionna yawned.

"Tired Bunny?"

She nodded

"Ok, let's get you to bed, you've had a long night."

He picks her up and carries her to his bed, and lays her down. He starts to walk out, but is stopped by the sound of Fionna's voice.

"Marsh," she said," you know there's enough room for the both of us to sleep, right?"

"I'd just thought you'd like the privacy." he said shyly

"I'm not cruel enough to make my best friends sleep on that God awful couch." she stated as he walked over.

He climbed into bed and gave her some personal space.

"Night, Bunny."

"Night, Marshy."

* * *

**I am so sorry for the very late update and the short chapter I will hopefully get better at that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ...Oops...**

When Fionna woke up her back ached, "_Stupid_ _bed_." she muttered in her morning voice.

She walked down the stairs and into the living room," Marsh you here?" she called. "I'm in the kitchen!" He called back.

Fionna went to the kitchen.

"Hey." she stuttered a bit noticing he was wearing a pair of black and red boxers and a white tee. _When did he change into that_, she thought.

He grinned as he opened the fridge "Someone's tired." he said not seeing her blush when he turn around.

"What time is it?" Fionna said quickly as she sat on the counter.

"About eleven." he said pushing a bowl of strawberries towards the bowl she popped a strawberry in her mouth as Marshall got one and sucked the red from it.

"That's late I should be getting home before Cake has a fit." She said as she stretched her arms and kicked out her feet.

"Yeah the last thing I want to happen is for my face to become that cat's scratching post."

"Ah yes, that would be such a shame." she laughed a little before hopping off the counter walking to the front door with Marshall following.

"Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Nah, like you said your face would be a scratching post. And besides you don't have any pants on."

He nodded and chuckled as she left.

* * *

When Fionna got home Cake was of course mad, she did calm her down eventually by saying that nothing happened. (with her and Marshall anyway)

"Ok but what did you guys do?" still having a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well after the party we went on an adventure," She was interrupted by the cat,"WHERE IS THE DRESS?"

Fionna sighed and pulled out her book bag, and pulled out the dress very wrinkled. Cake face pawled and motioned for her to continue.

"Ok, so anyway we decided to go to the Ice Kingdom in Ooo and it was nice until a weird old guy with a magic beard came down and kind of kidnapped me."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT DID HE TRY TO-"

"No he was weird but not in that way. And besides I had Marshall he turned into a bat, not the little one the big one, and flew after me." She was reenacting the entire thing, almost fell too trying to act out the flying part.

"When we got to the Ice Tower thing he placed me down and stared a bit then said, 'You're really real you're really real.' or something like that. When Marshall came in he started to question him, until a penguin started to nudge his leg."

The spotted cat nodded and laughed at the thought of this scene Fionna was describing.

"And it had a book placed on it's head and it was a fanfiction book, but the weird part is that it was about me."

"Hold up what kind'a fanfiction we talking 'bout?"

"Not the type you read, they were like fluffy and stuff but it was the cheesy type, any way when he saw it he got us one about Marshall and me. And It was about the time me and him first sang together which was weird until he told us that he didn't write that one, but then it got weird when I learned that it was Marshall's cousin."

"Ok that is weird why would his cousin write a fanfic about him and yo- oh nevermind she ships it like half of Aaa."

"HUH?"

"Nevermind go one with the story." she waved her paws at her to continue.

"Well we got out of there and were going home, when we got here we heard something from your room and-"

"YOU CAN SKIP THAT PART!"

"Thank Glob, then we went to his house and he showed me some music from before the Mushroom War."

"What he play?"

"I think he called it 'Hey Jude', it was really slow and nice kind of made me sleepy, so he led me up to his room and he was walking out-"

"Good Boy."

"-Then I told him he could sleep with me."

"Bad Girl."

"Hehe if you sat on that couch you would understand."

"All right, by your cringing I can see it was quite horrible. Did anything happen this morning?"

"Nope not really, we just ate some strawberries Itotallydidn'tseehiminhisboxersoranything."

"What was that last part?" the cat had a certain shine in her eye that said there would be blood tonight.

"Oh nothing I promise."

"Hmm ok but any way the prince wants you back in Ooo for some test and I told him you would go."

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT!"

"Because it seemed important like the life and death type."

Fionna stopped and thought for a long moment, she was sure she was over that gumwad for good and if it really was life and death, how many lives were we talking about.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

* * *

"WHY WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME?"

"I honestly thought you just wrote weird stuff about Fionna and Marshy-wait what did you think, that they were like genderbends or something?" Marceline said in shock.

"Well yeah I just genderbent everyone and gave them similar names."

"Wait-wait does that mean when I wrote that one you thought I was talking about me and FINN?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Oh my Glob that is so gross he's like thirteen or something!" she pulled her hands up to cover her face in embarrassment.

"I will say though I thought it was weird." The Ice King was walking back and forth. "Do you think I made a good impression on her?"

"Based on what you have told me...no. I think you creeped her out."

"Well what was I suppose to do?"

"I don't know but it wasn't showing her those weird fanfictions."

"THEY ARE A WORK OF ART, but do you think she would ever marry me?" he said shyly.

"That is so gross man." she left shaking her head.

**And TaDaa another chapter as always I work on your reviews so PLEASE REVIEW! And Good news I have a new laptop and I'm on summer vacation so that means one of two things either there will be many updates or they will be close to nonexistent...sorry again for the like 6 month wait...**


	7. Chapter 7

Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball were sitting in her lab getting the testing prepared for them and discussing the blonds.

"Well, he said he would but after what I said to him about Flame Princess...let's just say I have some doubts." she said pouring green liquid into a beaker.

"Alright, have you talked to him or his friend ,Jake, was it?" He asked as he did some last minute calculations on a piece of paper.

"Yes I have talked to Jake and he said he would make sure Finn is here did you tell her the time?"

Just then the door with the Peppermint Butler and a young blond girl.

"Ok, so are you going to tell me what the Glob this is or not." Fionna was so done with him she truly didn't care.

Gumball stood and walked to her. "Fionna I can understand why you're mad but thank you for coming." The prince was truly trying to be as polite as he could but of course the blond is stubborn.

"Yeah yeah you never answered my question." She crossed her arms.

"My lady, Finn is on his way up, and he will be here shortly." Peppermint butler interjected.

"Thank you." the princess said as she walked over to Fionna," Fionna what we were hoping for is to repopulate the human species with cloning by attempting to fuse yours and Finn's DNA." she said it so simply.

"Woah.." Finn had just walked in the room," I have one question what's the normal way to reproduce?"

"Why don't you ask Jake that when you get back to the treehouse." Princess Bubblegum said quickly.

Fionna walked over to him," You really don't know what tier 15 is?"

"I don't even know what tier 5 is."

"You're kidding right."

"Nope." He had a little smile when he said that.

Fionna was kind of shocked at how little he knew, she had got "the talk" when she was around twelve or so. Shaking her head Fionna, and Finn, followed Bubblegum over to two chairs and motioned for them to sit.

"All we need to do is take a sample of your blood, then you guys can leave, if anything goes wrong we will be asking you for more DNA." Gumball said as he was walking to the chair with a needle.

"What do you mean go wrong?" Fionna asked.

"Well," PB started," there are a number of things such as it simply was a math error, DNA isn't compatible, or in a more extreme case we could end up with zombies bent on eating all of the candy people, hehe."

"Well that's nice to know." she said sarcastically.

The Prince was by her and started to tie a band around her arm and numb it. "Now you may feel a slight pinch." he said as PB was doing the same to Finn.

Their blood filled the pints and the royals took a small sample and went back to the lab station and put the DNA into a mixer like thing. "Hey, random question here, why did you need so much?" Finn asked rubbing his arm. _Slight pinch my ass._

"Well there are bound to be some failures and we didn't think it wise to ask you back every other day until we had a breakthrough." PG said studying the tube.

"Oh so how long to we have to wait here."

"Just until the bag fills up."

Fionna looked at the bag it was about of a fourth of the way,_ Ugh I can't get out of here fast enough._

* * *

_Man I really need to clean this place more often_. Marshall lee was trying to find a CD by a band called Green Day but all he could find were more Beatles albums, guitar picks, and some old VHS tapes.

"Ok the universe doesn't want me to listen to Green Day might as well watch a movie." He picked up a random tape, the title had worn off the back of it. Marshall put it in forgetting that the tv is at full volume.

NAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNTS'NGONYAAAAAAA

He covered his ears and quickly took it out. "Well, found Lion King." He took it out and made a mental note to put some tape on it or something. Marshall reached back into the pile and found one named 'First Spy Vid'. _I don't remember this one._

The video started with some static then showed a young Fionna," Shh, this is an ultra secret spy mission that shall be documented on this device."

"Fi your pancakes are getting cold!" Cakes voice sounded so weird when she wasn't yelling at him.

"-shall be documented on the device after breakfast." _Aww she's so cute wait no she's just a friend nothing more just your really cute friend-UUGH STOP IT BRAIN._

There was more static then Fionna appeared again this time outside "Ok so I heard there was a mean vampire so I shall spy on them until I can confirm if I need to behead them."

_Oh my God Fi you're like ten in this and you're talking about beheading! How long have you been doing this?_

The next clip was of her at the entrance to a cave "So I think I found his hideout 'm judging by the smell that it's a he." Her hand over her nose she walked into the cave.

"Hey that's my house! And I don't smell that bad!"

Fionna help a finger to her mouth and turned the camera back to the house. There was a silhouette of Marshall behind one of the curtains in the kitchen sucking a apple.

"Well I don't see any dead things around here if you don't count my sense of smell so I'll come back another time."

Marshall was speechless which was a rarity mind you but he still wondered how long she kept this up.

"Hey guys-" She looked a little older in this part "-so it's been awhile like three years or something, but anyway remember that vampire dude. It's time to spy again Gumball has reason to believe he's a dangerous man or vampire man I guess."

"Oi just cause I'm a vampire doesn't make me any less of a man." Marshall shouted at the tv.

"Ok so we're going to his hideout again but this time we're going to sneak in."_ What.._

It jumped to her behind the house and scaling up the side up to the roof. _How did you keep the camera steady?_

Then Fionna swung into an open window and landed in his bed room. She tensed when she saw him sleep floating and tiptoed through the house. She looked threw everything she could without waking him up.

She was walking out the door and left the cave. "So from what I can see he's just a slob that lives off of strawberries, apples and cherries. Not dangerous no weapons besides the axe base and no killing list so I say the worst he could be is an a-hole." _Aww this is before you cursed, but I'm still mad at you for spying on me._

"What am I doing I'm talking to a camera when I know the only ones that will watch this is Cake and me. And Gumball if he wants." She said hopefully. _And you still had a thing for Gumwad._

The tape ended and then a letter hit him in the head (again).

_Hey I need you to keep an eye  
_on Fionna she just gave some blood  
and is a little loopy I have to leave and  
take care of my babies.

"Well looks like I'm going to Fionna's. Might as well have a movie night." he grabbed some from the pile and Lion King and flew out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys quick note if you haven't seen the Lion King I suggest you watch that before reading and also a BIG thanks for the people who reviewed it really helps me even if it's just asking for an update, speaking of which.**

Marshall knocked of Fionna's front door, the sun was still out so he had his sunhat and his umbrella just as an extra precaution. Fionna opened the door and you could tell from the way she hung to the door for balance she wasn't her normal self.

"Hey Marshyy." She started to sway from side to side, and so did the door.

Marshall grabbed the door to keep her steady and put the bag across his shoulders, "You ok there Fi?"

"I'm fine just gave a little blood is all." She stopped swaying and let him in.

"Ok I think you gave more than a little bit." He walked into her den and sat the bag of movies down. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Okayy, what do you have."

"Well, I found some old Disney movies and-"

"What's Disney?" She asked and walked over to him while he turned to her with his mouth open in shock.

"You're kidding right you have to be." Fionna didn't give a response.

"Ok no choice we're watching Lion King" He walked to BMO and asked if they could play it, then walked back to her and ushered her to sit down as he did.

As she sat next to him the opening started and she curled up to him like a cat.

"Pretty colors." Fionna said in aww

"Yes they are pretty colors." He put his arm around her and started to sing along but let's be honest even in a thousand years no one knows the actual lyrics to the beginning that, not even the King of the Nightoshpere.

"They have a nice voice."

"Hmm, they're ok, but no one can beat me." Marshall said smugly." But the sun rolling high to the sapPHIRE KEEPS GREAT AND SMALL on ThE ENDLeSS ROOOUUUNND. IT'S THE CIIIRRRCLE OF LIIIIIFE-"

"No need to belt Marshy." She said holding her ears.

"Sorry."

* * *

"I think you're like Simba." Fionna says in the middle of "I just can't wait to be king."

"Really how's that?"

"You're really cocky and reeaaly like being king."

"Trust me it's not that great being king and- Oh My Fucking God I forgot that Zazo got sat on by a hippo." He starts of hold his stomach dieing of laughter.

* * *

"This is one of my favorite songs in all of Disney history warning I will sing."

"Fine but no more belting in my ear."

"Fair enough." he starts to clear his throat and tries to get a lowish growl sound and starts ,"I never thought hyenas essential

They're crude and unspeakably plain

But maybe they've a glimmer of potential

If allied to my vision and brain" Fionna stopped watching BMO and turned to watch Marsh as he practically became Scar.

"I know that your powers of retention" He started to get a look in his eyes that seem mischievous and somewhat daring.

"Are as wet as a warthog's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride" He motioned to himself and turned to her to see her full attention on him.

"It's clear from your vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs" He waved his hand in front of her and she giggled a little.

"But we're talking kings and successions

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

Just listen to teacher" She noticed that he didn't try to copy the weird dog looking things, but thought he just wanted to be the lead.

"-So prepare for the coup of the century

Be prepared for the murkiest scam

Meticulous planning

Tenacity spanning

Decades of denial

Is simply why I'll

Be king undisputed

Respected, saluted

And seen for the wonder I am

Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!"

"How long did it take your to learn that?" She asked still in aww

"Not long maybe an afternoon." He said grinning and turned his attention back to the movie.

* * *

"Nooooooo! He can't die no nonononononononono! Poor Simba!" Fionna had just witnessed one of the most horrible deaths in all of Disney and of course was close to tears.

"Shh, Fi it'll be ok you're going to meet Timon and Pumba soon." He said rubbing her arm to comfort her.

"BUUT WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL HIM IT'S NOT FAIR!"she was more like sobbing at this point.

"I know Fi I know Disney's known for killing of the parents fairly early in a movie. Just remember Hakuna Matata."

"What?" she siffled.

"All will be explained little bunny."

* * *

"Run. Run away and never return." Simba said showing mercy to his evil uncle.

"Yes as you wish...Your _Majesty."_ Scar flicked burning ashes into Simba's eyes.

"No please not Simba too!" Fionna pleaded holding to Marshall.

When Scar falls and is attacked by the hyenas she felt relieved as she heard Simba's roar.

"And that is The Lion King a.k.a the best Disney movie ever." Marshall said getting up to get the movie.

"Yeah that was a great movie, it really pulled on my heart strings." She said sitting up.

"Yep they tend to do that. Oh by the way you remind me of Nala."

"Oh really."

"Of course, you are the voice of reason and you can pin me down any day of the week." he said with a wink.

"I don't think I'm loopy any more can we cook something?" Fionna said really fast and started to make her way to the kitchen trying to hide her blush.

"Sure but first," Marshall put the movie into his bag and started to follow her with a sly grin," _I_ would love to ask the no longer loopy adventuress why she was spying on me when she was ten."

* * *

**Bye remember to leave a Review and if you want her (or Marshell) to react to anything else just tell me (God I'm cruel) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Cooking. Domestic Cooking. That is all.**

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about" Fionna said sounding really embarrassed.

"Then what's this," he pulled out the tape from his bag," It says 'My First Spy Vid." Marshall was smirking. "I watched it Fi, very cool how you kept the camera steady during all that running and jumping."

"Then if you saw it you should know that I had to, it was an order." She said starting to get annoyed.

"So you do know what this is." He was smirking and waving it in her face. _She's so cute when she's flustered. Ok stop brain She. Is. A. Friend._

"Yes of course I know what it is...Wait how did you get it?" Fionna asked grabbing the tape.

"I was actually going to ask you that Bunny. I have no clue how I got it." He was still smirking while he bagan walking to the kitchen.

"Wait so you're not mad?" She said following.

"Nope, well, I mean I was insulted when you said and I quote, 'Judging by the smell it's a he,' I don't smell bad." He started to look in her fridge.

"Maybe not now, but back then you smelled like rotten food and death, and how about we make some pancakes."

"Hey that's not true, and how would I eat pancakes?" He crossed his arms.

Fionna rolled her eyes and walked over to a cupboard and opened it, "I have red food coloring and some cherry powder we could mix in with the flour."

"Ok never had cherry powder flavored pancakes should be interesting." He uncrossed his arms, and was now getting a bowl, and a whisk.

She walked to a counter close to the stove and got one of Cakes cook books, "Ok we need 1 1/2 cups all-purpose flour, 3 1/2 teaspoons baking powder, 1 teaspoon salt, and 1 tablespoon white sugar 1 1/4 cups milk, 1 egg, 3 tablespoons butter (melted). Got that?" Fionna said looking at him.

"I got the bowl and this thing," He said holding the whisk, "and I'll get the measuring cup, but you're getting the ingredients. By the way why only half a teaspoon, that is so small."

"Fine, and I said three and a half teaspoons." She walked over to the fridge then a shelf to get the dry stuff.

They met at the counter and began making the pancakes, and everything was going smoothly, till a certain vampire 'accidentally dropped' flour on certain girl with a bunny hat's clothes.

"Hey no fair!" She grabs a handful of flour from the bag and threw it at him.

"Oh it's War Bunny!" He grabbed the closest thing he could (cherry power) and began shaking it on her.

This battle went on for a good five minutes until Fionna's stomach made a noise, both of them are now shades of white, red, and pink.

"Ok I'm too hungry can you whisk while I get the liquids? Oh wait." She gets the cherry powder from his hand, unscrews the top, and puts 2 teaspoons in. "Ok now you can whisk."

"Fine." He takes the bowl and starts to mix the odd goop. "Is the pan hot yet?"

She hits her entire hand on the pan, "Nope." She smiled.

"Don't do that." he smiled as he continued whisking. After a few more seconds the pan was hot and they sprayed it with that non stick stuff and started to pour the concoction into the pan.

"This is going to make like one pancake." She says as she sees the bowl empty.

"Have faith little Bunny. I'm going for at least four." He puts the bowl aside and grabs a spatula, only for Fionna to tell him that they won't need one.

"Ok I think we can flip it now." She grabbed the pan and beautifully tossed the red pancake. When the other side was done she dropped it onto a plate.

"Alright show off my turn." He put more mix it the pan then he tried. He really did try, but somehow the mushy side stuck to the ceiling for a solid three seconds then fell right on his head. "Ok maybe you should flip the pancakes from now on." He said removing raw pancake from his hair.

"Yeah. I-I think y-you're right." She was dieing from laughter. His hair had almost gone red and one glob of batter was tangled in his bangs, but she returned to the pancakes nevertheless. "They'll be done soon why don't you put in that spy vid, I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

She had missed the old times, when the Prince would send her out on real missions, instead of being some kind of messenger bird. The only down side with the old times was that Marshall wasn't there...

* * *

Now with a plate of two pancakes each, they sat together on the couch once again with his arm on the back, with a short movie in front of them.

"Shh, this is an ultra secret spy mission that shall be documented on this device." The little Fionna said once again.

"Aww I remember this I was so cute wasn't I." It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but against his will, Marshall found himself saying, "Yeah."

**Please remember to leave a review :) and sorry for this chapter being short.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah."_ Wait why did I say that no shitshitshitshit!_

Fionna turned to him pausing the home made movie, "What?" She looked him in the eyes._ I must be hearing things._

_WHAT THE HELL DO I SAY calm down all you said was the she was cute you can do something breath._

He relaxed a little still not sure what to say then it clicked, "I-I said you were a cute kid, wonder what happened?"_ smooth stutter dude._

"Hey! Rude!" She playfully punched his arm then started to climb over on him. "Take that back." She found herself on his lap punching his chest.

"Nah. I'm having too much fun." He laughed as he blocked her punches then a cat burst through the door.

"Hey Honey Buns I'm back!" Cake yelled.

"Hey Cake!" She got off of him and went to hug her sister.

"Thanks Marshall for looking after her," She hugged Fionna but still gave him an evil glare, "but it's late and I don't want to sound like I'm kicking you out, but I'm kicking you out."

"Cake that's-"

He didn't know what came over him but he felt like he needed to agree with the cat, "No Fi she's right it's late and I should be heading home." Marshall got up and set his empty plate aside, "Had fun Fi, see ya."

Fionna gave him a confused look as he left, when the door shut she heard Cake say something.

"What did you say?"

"Oh I was just saying that I interrupted something didn't I. I mean you were on his lap."

Fionna's face turned red. "What No! We weren't doing anything we just watched movies and made some pancakes. He's just a friend Cake."

"That sounded like you're trying to convince yourself." the cat smirked

"It's not like that."

"Maybe not right now but the way he acted, telling me I was right, that is not like him."

"What are you talking about Cake?"

"That boy loves you, I don't know if he's even figured that out yet or not, but he his over the moon for you."

"No way, I bet you he still sees me as the little girl he first met." She crossed her arm, not knowing how to feel about this, Marshall was her best guy friend and she didn't want to ruin that, but even she couldn't deny the new butterflies in her tummy when she saw him.

"Oh my good Glob Fionna nearly everyone in Aaa can see that probably Ooo now too."

"If you '_know_' he likes me so much then why are you so rude to him?" She did air quotes.

"Ok firstly I said love not like, big differance there Girly, and secondly no one will ever be good enough me to be ok with."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is that you are my baby sister and I never want to see your heart broken, so I end up acting like a bitch to the boys as a test."

"A test?"

"If there willing to put up with that to be with you, they will never leave."

Fionna had no idea what to say. In Cake's own weird way she was protecting her.

* * *

Marshall was nearly home but couldn't stop thinking of Fionna.

"Glob what is wrong with me she is just a friend an amazing and beaut-Great now I can't even control my mouth! UGH!" He facepalmed and he was flying.

"It's no secret that she's pretty and brave, but _I_ shouldn't be constantly thinking about her, I shouldn't want to always be with her or hold her when she's sad I shouldn't want her to Love Me So Much..."

He stopped mid air. He said it. He actually said it and he didn't know what to do. He just started to float down and sat criss-cross in the tall grass, just staring into his lap.

"I love her." He held his head in his hands. Memories started to flash in his mind one after another all showing him slowly falling.

* * *

_"Hey Marshall help me with this level I can't beat it."_

_"Nah, not a fan of games."_

_"Pleeaaasssee Marshyyyy" She gave him her big blue puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine."_

* * *

_"Marshall Help Me!" They were in a battle with a weird zombie thing in a dungeon, it was dark, her sword was nowhere to be found, and it was closing in._

_He ran to her and used himself as a shield, "I'm already dead Fi run!"_

_"MARSHY!" She was blind all she could hear were his screams and the monsters. She had to run and find something to fight back with anything, then she tripped over a metal thing and fell._

_"Fi YOU GOOD?!" He yelled in between grunts and punches._

_"I'm Fine I think I found a sword! I coming to help move out of the way!"_

_She just started swinging the thing around with force, "Fi on your left!"_

_She swung and hit it dead on. She had killed it, Fionna collapsed._

_"Fionna!" he rushed to her checking her pulse. He sighed in relief. He picked her up and carried her out. "What would you do without me Bunny."_

* * *

_Marshall heard a sound of crying. He went around the corner and saw two little feet behind some old boxes and went over to it._

_"Fionna you ok?" his voice was full of worry. She shook her head and the he said," Now Fionna you know I hate talking about feelings but, this seems important, so do you need to talk?" Fionna cleared her throat and Marshall went to sit beside her._

_Fionna was trying to gather her thoughts and Marshall saw a tear run down her face," You know I really hate seeing you cry." he said as he wiped her tear away and did his usual cocky smile. Fionna tried to smile, but she couldn't._

_"Ok this is probably going to seem really stupid to you but," she began to choke on her words," Gumball only invited me to this party to run tests on me."_

_Marshall put an arm around her and said," You're right and wrong I do think it's stupid to cry over that considering it's Gumwad we're talking about, but you like him so you get a freebee for that one." She looked up at him still hurt but better and said," I don't like that piece of candy any more."_

_He smiled a little and said," I bet I know what would make you feel better," she looked up with curiosity," why don't you and me do a duet then maybe some adventuring." Her eyes lit up and smiled," I think you just made my night, Marshy."_

* * *

He remembered so much and saw how much he cared. He got up and started to fly again.

"But now the question is how do I tell her. Do I tell her?"

"Yeah. I think you should tell her." That was not him.

* * *

**Hey how did you like the update. Feel free to share your thoughts with me I love reading your opinions on my work! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

He stopped mid air and looked around, "Who's there?"

"It's just little old me." She appeared out of the dark cloudy night, "Hello Marshall."

"Ice Queen what do you want?" He crossed his arms still floating.

"I heard what you said, even if she's that annoying thing that won't let me kidnap even one prince, you love her and should tell her." She spoke softly and almost caring.

"How could I tell her it can ruin our friendship and she could never want to see me again and who on Earth would want to date someone dead," his voice seemed to almost disappear, "or someone who should've died along time ago..." He looked down and the ground beneath him it seemed so large and small at the same time.

"I may not know a whole lot about love, but what I do know is that you'll never know what someone else feels for you unless you tell them, and to the masses I know I seem crazy, but that is what love does it makes people do things that they wouldn't normally do thing they wouldn't think of-"

"You have tried to kidnap every prince in Aaa."

"Because I love all of them!" She screamed. "Look all I'm saying is to tell her besides there aren't many people who still care about me, and one of them is a penguin, but I want to make those people happy if I can, so, just for you, I will take a break from the princes just so you and that girl can have a bit more time together." She smiled.

The last time he could remember that smile was when his was little and before the crown got to her.

"I honestly don't know if I can trust you on that, but that's a nice bribe."

"No really I swear on the life of my Fin and Jake fanfiction."_ Oh dear should I tell her..._

"I still don't trust you but I don't even have a clue on how to tell her."

"You could always just kidnap and force her to marry you."

"..."

"Ok fine, just tell her in your own way write her a song, take her monster killing, just go up say a cheesey pickup line for Glob's sake anything."

_Wait this is actually kind of good advice._

"Why are you trying to help me, what's in it for you?"

"Nothing it's like I said before, there are very few who still care, and you still fit in that small group of people." She smiled again.

* * *

"Fionna could you get cleaned up you have flower all in your hair." Cake said as she walked into the kitchen, "And what THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?"

"Nothing that's just a war zone." She said quickly as she ran up the stairs.

"OH NAH UH GET BACK DOWN HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP!"

She walked down and saw a bag in a chair. "Hey Cake I think Marshall left his bag here, I'm going to bring it to him bye." and grabbed it and ran out the door.

* * *

In his home he is now alone with his own thoughts, which is a dangerous thing when you're in love.

_I love her but can't I have one thought without it being about her, I can't think of blue without seeing her eyes._

He floated to his guitar, _maybe I could write her a song...no that has been done way too many times. Maybe I should just ask her out._ A loud crack of thunder rang through his house, then a knock.

_Weird._

He opened the door_. _

"Hey Marshy sorry but you left this at my house." There was Fionna, her bunny hat ears were hanging in her face and her clothes hugged her tightly, and after that he didn't know what happened, but he found his mouth crashed against hers, her eyes were wide in shock, while his were squeezed shut. And she was kissing back.

_WTF_

Marshall pulled away and looked at her, not sure what his facial expression was trying to say.

"Fi, I-I d-ju I-" He stopped stuttering when she wrapped her arms, and hid her head in his chest.

She mumbled something very quietly.

"W-what?"

She pulled her head up and looked him in the eyes, "I l-lo- just come here." and she grabbed his shirt and kissed him, but this one seemed to have more meaning to it.

It was his turn to be shocked, but of course he held his arms just above her hips and was smiling in the kiss, and pulled away again.

"You too Fi." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek as another loud crack rang through the cave and she jumped.

"Fi do you want me to fly you back home?" She shook her head no.

"Want to spend the night again?" She nodded and he led her inside.

* * *

"Bubblegum, do you really think this can work?" PG asked while readying the cloning chamber.

"It may take some trial and error, but it should."

"May I also ask why we are cloning the humans?"

"I don't know about your kingdom but mine, even with the Gumball Guardians, is vulnerable and my banana guards, they try their best but they are just too soft. So I'm cloning them because they are strong and brave and even if they aren't as worrier like as Fin and Fionna then I can teach them."

"So you're doing this for your people."

"I do everything for them I would die for them if I needed too. I love them." She walked to the pints of blood and began to draw some from the bags. "I think we are ready."

They readied the machine and pulled the lever. When the doors opened there was a small sized Fionna with her head down, they walked to her. "Hello. Can you speak?" said PG

The little thing looked up and they saw she had no mouth.

"Well that is alright I can teach you sign language," PB kneeled down and signed while spoke, "Can you see if we can clone another?" She asked PG as she started teaching the alphabet.

The next one was a much taller Fin with darker hair, "Hi, can you understand me?" The clone nodded, "Do you want a name." He nodded again and smiled. "Do you like Josh?" He smiled once more.

The smaller clone walked to the larger and tugged on his arm. When he looked down she waved, "C-A-N-D-Y."

"Well we can document these two and watch and see if there is any side effects before we make any more. And I guess her name is Candy." She smiled and laughed.

"Yeah I think you're right, but I need to head back to Aaa for a while, do you think you can handle me being gone for two weeks?"

"Yeah I should the seem to be getting along, and they learn exceptionally fast, but if something does go wrong, you'll be the first to know."


End file.
